Calliopea Potter
by Karen Killa
Summary: Dans une dernière tentative pour se libérer un couple prisonnier depuis des années, réussit à sortir de leurs chaînes. Les choses ont changé durant leur absence, les gens ont agi à leur guise, et il est temps de rappeler au monde qui ils sont exactement. Ainsi que protéger ce qui compte vraiment pour eux : leur famille. Couple OC. Dumbledore Bashing, Paganisme.
1. Re : Evasion

**Salut, désolée pour la reécriture de plus, mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher. Je travaille déjà sur le deuxième chapitre donc ça devrait être rapide. J'espère que vous aimerez mieux le premier chapitre en tout cas. Bonne lecture.**

La guerre contre Voldemort avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Et ce dans les deux camps.

Il y avait les morts bien sûr, ceux qui avaient été rendu fou, comme les Londubat, ou encore ceux qui avaient été emprisonné pour avoir été des mangemorts. Mais il y avait d'autres types de prisonnier. Ceux de l'esprit, ceux hantés par les horreurs de la guerre, mais il y en avait d'autres encore. Donc deux en particulier.

Un couple, un sorcier et une sorcière aux cheveux noirs, étaient prisonniers depuis des années dans les donjons d'un manoir abandonné, au moins en apparence. La magie entourant ce manoir était néanmoins toujours présente, empêchant les tentatives d'évasion du couple. Ils étaient enfermés là depuis octobre 1981, et les premiers temps avaient été particulièrement difficile, surtout pour la jeune femme qui avait eu vingt-et-un ans alors. Les années passant il était de plus en plus difficile de continuer à se battre, de rester fort et de ne pas succomber à la tentation de tout abandonner.

Après tout ils étaient nourris une fois par jour par un elfe de maison, chargé par Voldemort lui même de les garder en vie, mais se tuer n'était pas forcément impossible. Surtout qu'ils l'avaient envisagé quelques fois, chacun de leur côté et sans en parler à l'autre bien sûr.

Trestan se réveilla d'un léger sommeil et bougea afin de trouver une position plus confortable, ce qui n'était pas facile vu qu'il était enchaîné au mur, en dehors de son état de saleté, il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis quatorze ans, en dehors d'un seau d'eau que l'elfe jetait sur eux de temps en temps. Ce qui était le plus difficile pour le sorcier aux yeux bleus, c'était de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa compagne. S'ils bougeaient assez, alors ils pouvaient se tenir la main, mais la position était très inconfortable, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire trop longtemps sans se faire mal.

Il avait rencontré Calliopea alors qu'elle avait quinze ans et lui dix-neuf et il avait été immédiatement charmé, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de la magnifique sorcière aux yeux bicolores, noisette et gris. Vingt ans après et il l'aimait d'avantage encore. Néanmoins elle avait changé, la mort de ses parents avait été un coup difficile pour elle, mais elle était solide, elle avait pu faire son deuil et se concentrer non seulement sur la famille qui lui restait mais aussi sur celle qu'elle allait gagner après leur mariage. Mais deux semaines après leur capture, elle avait perdu son jumeau et la femme de ce dernier. James et Calliopea Potter n'étaient pas les jumeaux les plus proches au monde, ils n'avaient pas eu une relation similaire à celle des jumeaux Prewett, mais ils s'étaient quand même adoré et ils avaient été très complice.

Perdre son jumeau, l'être avec qui sa magie avait été si liée... ça avait failli la détruire et Trestan avait eu peur de la perdre. La seule chose qui l'avait sauvé, et lui avec vu qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle, c'était que son neveu Harrison avait survécu. Elle avait donc toujours une raison de se battre. Et elle s'était accrochée, mais parfois c'était trop difficile pour elle et il le voyait bien. Leur neveu, il n'avait certes pas épousé Pea mais il avait quand même été considéré comme un oncle auprès des parents Potter et il s'était occupé de leur fils assez souvent. Babysittant avec Pea de temps en temps, afin d'offrir à James et Lily un peu de temps libre ou alors la possibilité d'aller assister aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix de Dumbledore. Leur neveu donc semblait mener une vie dangereuse, au vu de ce que Pea pouvait dire vis à vis de la magie de la famille Potter et c'était à la fois inquiétant mais aussi raffraichissant. Il ne voyait jamais autant de vie dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait que lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour Harrison et prévoyait diverses vengeances. Inquiétant aussi parce que même s'il était heureux de voir de la lueur dans les yeux de Pea, il était aussi attaché au gamin, un griffondor il en était certain, mais en plus il craignait ce qui se produirait dans le cas où le pire arriverait.

Il ne pensait pas que Pea survivrait à la mort du dernier membre de la famille Potter. Et il ne voulait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle...

* * *

"Il est de retour, on doit faire quelque chose." dit Trestan d'une voix fatiguée.

Les deux prisonniers avaient pu sentir le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non par des marques comme ses mangemorts, ils ne s'étaient jamais agenouillé devant cette créature, une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient enfermés d'ailleurs.

Non ils avaient pu le sentir parce qu'ils étaient deux puissants mages, capable de rentrer en communion avec la magie, même avec des chaînes les empêchant d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas été difficile de sentir le retour d'une certaine présence dans les protections autour du manoir où ils étaient prisonniers. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de l'horrible effet de la magie du Sorcier Noir.

S'ils restaient ici, alors ils seraient à sa merci lorsqu'il déciderait de venir les voir. Sans compter qu'ils pouvaient représenter un moyen de pression. Lui vis à vis de son père, il savait que Lord Nott était toujours vivant, quoiqu'il ne savait pas comment il allait. Son père avait ses défauts mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son fils unique et Trestan refusait de forcer son père à s'agenouiller devant le Bâtard des Gaunt. Calliopea était Lady Régente Potter et Black, donc il chercherait probablement à la forcer à lui donner accès aux coffres des deux familles à Gringotts. Sans compter qu'il y avait le neveu de Pea, jouait-il un rôle dans la guerre ? Il aimerait dire que non, après tout il était un adolescent, mais l'expérience l'avait rendu prudent. Ils avaient senti la disparition, malheureusement temporaire, de Voldemort lorsque Pea avait perdu son frère jumeau et Lily. Comment l'enfant avait-il survécu ? Et est-ce que les brebis qui formaient la majorité du monde sorcier avaient réalisé que c'était dû à une protection des parents et non pas au pouvoir de l'enfant.

Parce qu'il était absolument sûr que le jeune Harrison Potter n'y était pour rien dans la disparition de Voldemort. C'était tout simplement impossible. En plus il se rappelait très bien les recherches que faisaient le couple concernant des protections pour leur fils unique, depuis le moment où ils avaient appris pour la prophétie et le danger pour Harrison. LIly et James avaient été bien des choses, mais certainement pas des idiots.

Dans tous les cas sa compagne pouvait représenter un moyen de pression sur l'Héritier Potter, mais en plus il refusait de laisser le Bâtard des Gaunt s'approcher de sa fiancée, c'était absolument hors de question.

"Nous avons tout essayé Trestan, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire si nous voulons sortir d'ici sans lui jurer allégeance ou sans mourir et c'est incroyablement risqué."répondit Calliopea avec une voix similaire à celle de son ami, fatiguée, usée. Elle était à bout de force, savoir qu'il était de retour, sentir sa magie l'avertir que son neveu était en danger, qu'il souffrait... Sans compter les souffrances qu'ils avaient enduré aux mains de l'elfe de maison, le trop peu d'eau et de nourriture... Elle en avait assez, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle souhaitait simplement que ça s'arrête d'une manière ou d'une autre, quoiqu'elle préférerait survivre et pouvoir faire payer au monstre qui avait massacré sa famille et l'avait condamné, elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait, à quatorze ans de prison.

Sans compter qu'elle ressentait toujours la magie de son neveu, du dernier Potter, du fils de James et Lily, l'enfant qui l'avait conquise dès le premier jour et qui n'avait eu qu'à lui faire un sourire pour qu'elle fonde. Elle avait été une tante très présente et protectrice de son neveu. Sentir sa souffrance, sa peur même parfois, c'était trop. Elle devait sortir de là pour le protéger. La magie d'Harrison était une des seules raisons pour laquelle elle se battait encore.

"C'est plus que risqué Pea." il protesta de suite, et c'était vrai. Ce qu'ils avaient pensé faire, à savoir mélanger les magies de leurs familles plus leur propre magie, ça n'était plus fait depuis des siècles à cause des résultats souvent catastrophiques. Signifiant la mort après un tel rituel, en général on pouvait retrouver quelques morceaux des concernés mais guère plus.

Les magies familiales, surtout des familles les plus anciennes, celles qui avaient siégé à la cour du Roi Arthur il y a des siècles, jurant de protéger Albion et la population magique, ainsi que moldue quoique cette partie avait été peu à peu oublié ou négligé... Ces magies n'étaient supposées se mélanger que lors des mariages et des naissances, et encore il ne s'agissait que de petites quantités. Là pour réussir à sortir d'un manoir aussi ancien et aussi bien protégé, il faudrait mélanger toute la magie à leur disposition.

Ça n'avait jamais été fait, et c'était extrêmement dangereux.

Ce genre de magie était bien plus ... intime que la magie à baguette, la magie, guidée par la Déesse, inspectait chaque parcelle du, ou des, sorcier performant un tel acte. S'il y avait le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation, le moindre désir de posséder la magie de l'autre, de voler la magie de l'autre famille... S'il y avait le moindre soucis, aussi léger puisse-t'il être, ce serait la mort.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons que le couple avait tout essayé sauf ça. Utilisant chacun de leur côté la magie familiale, ou leur propre magie, puis un mélange des deux. Mais ça n'avait jamais été assez et chaque essai leur demandait des mois de récupération. Dû aux chaînes et à la fatigue de leurs corps.

Et oui contrairement à ce que croyait la majorité des sorciers, le physique avait une grande importance dans la magie et son usage. Surtout lorsque ça concernait les rituels ou des duels intenses.

"Moins que d'attendre que les mangemorts viennent nous chercher où que ce bâtard se pointe." elle riposta, et il était heureux, oui heureux malgré son ton. Il était tombé amoureux il y a des années de Calliopea Potter, et ça n'avait pas été son tempérament calme qui l'avait attiré, loin de là, il avait aimé voir le feu qui était dans ses yeux à certaines occasions, la détermination qui l'habitait, si différente de la plupart des femmes de leur cercle. Qui au moins en apparence, paraissaient plus soumises, plus obéissante. Une chose dont il n'avait certainement pas voulu dans la personne qui devait partager sa vie, loin de là même.

C'était ce feu, cette passion qui avait fait d'elle une sorcière aussi connue, respectée et même redoutée par certains, les circonstances étaient horribles, il savait que le neveu de Pea souffrait, mais au moins elle avait l'air vivante et c'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Il y avait eu des phases au fil des ans, mais elles n'avaient jamais duré, là apparemment savoir que Voldemort était de retour et un danger pour Harrison, Pea se battait. Et il était plus que prêt à se battre à ses côtés.

"Si on meurt, lorsqu'on se retrouvera dans l'autre monde je compte bien te dire que j'avais raison." avertit Trestan, plaisantant légèrement avant de se concentrer tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

Se concentrant sur le réceptacle de magie en eux, sur la magie qui entourait ces réceptacles... Ils guidèrent la magie à la surface, priant à la Déesse tout en agissant, et poussèrent les magies l'unes vers l'autres.

La magie se fit plus présente, presque visible autour du couple qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. L'air ondulé autour d'eux, des animaux apparurent, trois dans la magie même, au dessus des sorciers. La magie augmenta encore avant d'exploser.

* * *

Abelforth Dumbledore état un homme cynique et qui n'aimait pas grand monde. Barman de la _Tête de Sanglier_ il avait appris à se taire et à détourner le regard lorsque des clients faisaient des affaires illégales, il avait des limites bien sûr, mais en général il fermait les yeux. Il était un homme seul, ses parents étaient morts il y a longtemps, et sa petite sœur avait été tué il y a longtemps aussi, il avait perdu son meilleur ami au cours de la guerre, il ne parlait plus à son frère depuis des années et ce malgré le fait qu'Albus était à Poudlard et donc juste à côté. Il voyait parfois des amis à lui, mais pas trop souvent, le plus clair de son temps libre il le passait à chercher.

Oui à chercher, oh il ne cherchait pas l'amour non, il cherchait une femme qu'il avait vu grandir, la fille de son meilleur ami, elle avait disparu il y a quatorze ans avec son fiancé, et depuis Abelforth la cherchait. Beaucoup la pensait morte, certains pensaient qu'elle avait fui, mais il la connaissait bien et il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné sa famille, encore moins après les événements du 31 Octobre 1981. Si elle avait choisit de partir, un cas très improbable, elle serait revenue furibonde, aurait récupéré son neveu, insulté toute la population sorcière, ou presque, menacé tout le monde, secouru Sirius Black qu'elle avait aimé comme un frère... Oui elle aurait fait beaucoup et le tout entouré de Trestan Nott, du père de ce dernier et d'autres sorciers et sorcières proches du couple.

Il avait l'oreille longue aussi, particulièrement lorsqu'il voulait savoir quelque chose et il était sûr qu'elle était toujours vivante. Jusqu'il y a trois ans il avait pu s'en assurer, Arcturus avait pu lui dire, mais depuis la mort de Lord Black, il était dans le noir, devant se fier à son instinct. Il savait que son fiancé vivait, même si il ne savait pas où, et tant que ça serait le cas, tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse claire et sûre, il chercherait.

Il n'était pas un sorcier célèbre comme son frère, il n'avait pas l'esprit académique, mais il savait être en tune avec la magie, et c'était pour cette raison que presque tout les matins il parcourait donc une nouvelle zone en essayant de sentir la magie de Calliopea. Il venait d'étendre sa magie pour essayer de trouver une trace, pensant que ce serait à nouveau en vain, cela faisait quatorze ans qu'il attendait après tout. Il était têtu et déterminé, mais il perdait aussi un peu espoir. Lorsqu'il ressentit une énorme explosion magique, il n'était pas du tout à proximité, néanmoins attentif comme il l'était et à la recherche de cette énergie, il avait pu la sentir.

Il s'y précipita et tomba après deux heures de recherches sur un manoir à l'abandon, il y entra, trouva le corps d'un elfe de maison qui n'avait clairement pas survécu à l'explosion de magie. Ayant le sentiment d'arriver trop tard, que ce soit en vain, il suivit la piste magique jusqu'aux donjons où il tomba à genoux. Il avança à quatre-patte vers les deux sorciers, se sentant incapable de se relever et de marcher vers eux pour le moment et ne put retenir ses larmes en sentant les pouls des deux jeunes qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Ils étaient en sale état, ça c'était sûr mais ils étaient en vie.

Abelforth ne perdit pas de temps à les ramener chez lui, et il commença à prendre soin d'eux, appelant au passage un ami guérisseur indépendant qui se hâta de venir à la demande d'Abelforth bien sûr mais surtout après avoir appris de qui il s'agissait. Il avait été proche de Trestan Nott, un de ses meilleurs amis même, et il ne perdit pas une minute à aller à la _Tête de Sanglier_ pour soigner au mieux les deux sorciers qui allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup de soins et de potions pour s'en remettre. Néanmoins les deux hommes avaient des énormes sourires sur le visage.

Abelforth était plus que satisfait. Il avait retrouvé la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme sa nièce, et si il la connaissait un tant soit peu elle allait être furieuse vis à vis des événements depuis sa disparition certes mais surtout ceux de ces derniers mois au sujet de son neveu, et son compagnon allait la soutenir entièrement.

Il ne pouvait pas retenir un sourire d'anticipation, le monde magique, et son frère, allaient avoir droit à un sacré choc. Ca promettait. Sifflotant il laissa le guérisseur à ses patients et alla ouvrir son bar.

C'était vraiment une belle journée.

* * *

Les étudiants de Poudlard, ainsi que les professeurs, venaient de s'installer pour le déjeuner, c'était un samedi et du coup l'ambiance était plus détendue que les autres jours, les professeurs aussi d'ailleurs, enfin aussi détendus que possible vu qu'Ombrage était assise à leur table. De son côté elle était satisfaite, elle avait eu Potter en retenue la veille et elle comptait bien lui faire apprendre la leçon, il allait regretter ses horribles mensonges. Le message commençait d'ailleurs à bien rentrer.

Le calme de la Grande Salle fut brisé par l'entrée de trois personnes dans la pièce, ils étaient des adultes pour autant ils n'étaient pas des professeurs. Certains reconnaissaient le plus âgé, un homme à la longue barbe grise comme étant le barman d'un pub de Pré au Lard, mais les deux autres étaient pour presque tous des inconnus. Il était évident qu'ils avaient soufferts et qu'ils n'étaient pas au top de leur forme, la maigreur était un grand signe, ils étaient presque des os, mais la pâleur l'était aussi, pour autant ils marchaient avec assurance et dignité quoiqu'avec une certaine lenteur, la femme se reposait un peu sur l'homme, tandis que l'homme à barbe était de l'autre côté d'elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs, qui semblaient absolument figés, quoiqu'Ombrage ça semblait plus dû au fait qu'elle ne les connaissait pas qu'autre chose, elle commençait d'ailleurs à se lever pour parler, néanmoins elle fut interrompue avant même de pouvoir commencer, la femme avait observé un peu le directeur Dumbledore ainsi que les autres professeurs attablés avant de se tourner un peu vers le professeur Flitwick qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

"Où est il ? Où est mon neveu ? Où est Harrison ?" elle demanda d'une voix claire

"A la table des Griffondor Calliopea, Mr Potter si vous vouliez bien." le professeur Flitwick répondit de sa voix aiguë sans pour autant quitter des yeux la femme devant lui. Une femme que le professeur de sortilège ne pensait jamais revoir. Une de ses meilleures étudiantes.

Elle était vivante.


	2. Re : Grand Hall

**Salutations, voici donc le deuxième chapitre** **réécrit** **, j** **'espère que vous aimerez, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent mes histoires ça fait plaisir. Je travaille sur le troisième chapitre pour le retravailler un peu lui aussi avant de me mettre au quatrième. D'ici la fin du mois d'octobre si tout va bien il y aura la suite.**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent ou mets en favoris et un merci très spécial à ceux qui commentent. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou à dire ce que vous en pensez, tant que c'est pas injurieux bien sûr. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

IceQueen38 : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur alors :).**

Guest : **Merci beaucoup, je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre non ? En espérant que le chapitre te plaise.**

IrisTurner : **Merci beaucoup, oui moi aussi, je plaindrais presque Ombrage mais bon c'est Ombrage, néanmoins crois moi ça va être pas mal. Pareil pour Fudge d'ailleurs. :D**

Rose-Eliade : **La suite en moins d'une semaine, pas trop mal non ? Je promets rien pour le prochain chapitre par contre, mais bon j'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Bonne lecture sur ce.**

Sasam Moon : **Ravie de l'apprendre, c'est un peu le but. J'espère que ça sera pareil pour ce chapitre.**

adenoide : **Oui, il en a bien besoin, vu que Sirius a besoin de se remettre d'Azkaban et Mme Weasley... est bien elle est Mme Weasley. Je ne suis pas une grande fan, désolée. Je ne vais pas expliquer là pourquoi ils ont été capturé, tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre je pense, mais une précision que je refais dans ce chapitre mais bon, ils ne sont pas mariés. Vis à vis de Voldy, c'est une question de fierté. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait après avoir tué sa famille, il a dit ça à Pea et du coup ne peut pas revenir sur sa parole sans avoir l'air encore plus d'un idiot. Mais ne t'en fais pas j'y reviendrais.**

sebferga : **Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu. Voici donc la suite :)**

daudra : **la voilà, la voilà, la voilà ... ;)**

Harry Potter était un nom que tout le monde magique, particulièrement les britanniques, connaissait et ce depuis des années. Tous étaient sûrs d'avoir la bonne idée sur le caractère de l'adolescent, une idée qui changeait chaque année selon les diffamations à son sujet ou alors les espoirs qu'ils posaient sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

En réalité personne ne connaissait le réel Harry Potter, certains le connaissaient un peu, comme ses meilleurs amis mais même eux n'avaient jamais vu derrière les masques qu'il avait pris l'habitude de porter alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il avait des amis loyaux bien sûrs, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, n'étaient pas mauvais, mais il avait du mal à se laisser aller avec eux. Ron pouvait devenir jaloux pour un rien, Hermione ne supportait pas de ne pas être la meilleure ou de ne pas se sentir la plus intelligente. Ron et Hermione avaient des personnalités très marquées, ils se disputaient aussi régulièrement et appréciaient donc le fait que le dernier membre de leur trio soit plus effacé et aide à calmer le jeu... Sans compter qu'il avait parfois du mal à s'identifier avec eux, leurs vies n'étaient pas parfaites, il n'était pas stupide, mais ils avaient leurs parents et avaient des familles aimantes. Ce n'était pas son cas, les Dursley étaient horribles envers lui et ce depuis toujours.

Ce n'était plus si terrible depuis la découverte qu'il était un sorcier et son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait un endroit où s'échapper mais ce n'était pas aussi génial que ça au final. Il était une célébrité pour être devenu un orphelin, observé parce qu'il avait survécu tandis que ses parents mourraient.

Privet Drive restait son enfer personnel depuis, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que Poudlard n'avait pas été le refuge qu'il aurait souhaité. Toujours en danger d'une année à l'autre, toujours observé, jugé...

Pour le garçon qui voulait une vie simple, être accepté, on était loin de ça.

Les Weasley avaient été accueillant, en dehors de Percy ces derniers temps, mais il restait un invité avec eux, pas vraiment une part de la famille.

Il avait espéré avec Sirius, qu'il aurait un adulte pour le défendre, le protéger. Un adulte là pour lui, qui se battrait pour lui...

Sirius n'était pas ça. Il comprenait bien sûr que son parrain avait eu une vie difficile, douze ans à Azkaban c'était énorme et ça causait des dégâts, mais il pourrait faire plus. Il aurait pu rester auprès de lui après la fin du tournoi, après qu'il ait vu Cédric mourir, qu'il ait été torturé et qu'il avait eu de la chance de survivre. Mais non, Dumbledore avait donné un ordre et Sirius avait obéi et l'avait laissé.

Il aurait eu besoin de soutien cet été pour surmonter tout ce qu'il avait vu et souffert, mais il avait été isolé et avec presque aucune nouvelle. De nouveau aux ordres de Dumbledore, et Sirius, Hermione et Ron avaient obéi sans faire d'histoire. Il avait beau dire qu'il leur avait pardonné, ça restait quand même au travers de sa gorge. Concernant son parrain, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, même l'été qui venait de s'écouler leur temps avait été limité par Madame Weasley qui semblait déterminée à les garder séparée, soutenue, par accident sans aucun doute, par Ron et Hermione qui avaient voulu passer du temps avec lui. Et même lorsqu'il était disponible, Harry avait du affronter le fait que son parrain le mettait de côté pour passer du temps avec Buck, l'hippogriffe. Certes Harry comprenait que depuis son évasion, Sirius avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Buck, mais au point de ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec Harry... Oui ça avait fait mal.

Et puis, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui rappeler les paroles de Mme Weasley le premier soir à Square Grimmauld, concernant le fait que SIrius n'était pas capable de le différencier de son père James. Il avait envie de nier, de dire que c'était faux, que Sirius savait parfaitement qui il était... mais parfois Sirius confondait, lui parlait de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu ensemble et là, Harry était forcé de réaliser qu'il l'avait pris pour son père. Le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais dont tout le monde lui disait qu'il était le portrait craché, outre ses yeux...

Il voulait être vu pour lui même était-ce trop demandé ?

Harry avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens, et avec raison vu ce qu'il avait vécu avec les Dursley mais aussi dans le monde sorcier,...Il gardait donc un certain nombre de secret, tous n'étaient pas énormes, par exemple il préférait voler à jouer au Quiddtich, chose qu'il ne dirait jamais à Ron. Il passait aussi du temps avec les jumeaux, et faisait des blagues avec eux. Il adorait lire et lorsqu'il avait un moment, ce n'était pas un livre sur le Quidditch qu'il lisait mais des livres sur la magie... Il n'était pas aussi brillant qu'Hermione mais il restait curieux. Il taisait aussi ce qui se passait à Privet Drive.

A quoi bon en parler ? Tout le monde pouvait voir sa maigreur, ses lunettes souvent cassées, ses vêtements trois fois trop grand... Et pourtant on le renvoyait là bas chaque été. Sans compter que cet été il avait même été surveiller à Privet Drive, des gens l'avaient vu forcé de faire des corvées, se faire hurler dessus par son oncle, martyriser par son cousin et sa bande, et ils n'avaient rien fait...

Mais il avait un secret dont nul n'était au courant, un secret précieux à ses yeux et qui lui avait permis de faire un patronus cet été. Un secret qui lui avait permis de tenir alors qu'il grandissait chez les Dursley, alors qu'il luttait contre Voldemort lors de sa première année, alors qu'il gisait agonissant dans la Chambre des Secrets, alors qu'il avait envie d'abandonner sous la douleur du _doloris_...

Il voyait une femme.

Pas dans le sens d'une amante ou quoique ce soit du genre non.

Mais lorsqu'il avait été enfermé dans son placard, pleurant ou sur le point de le faire après une leçon de son oncle, ou encore quand il se réveillait après un cauchemar, quand il avait besoin de soutien ou de réconfort, cela même à Poudlard, il avait pu sentir une présence. Voir une sorte de fantôme de femme, pas aussi présente que les fantômes de l'école par contre. Il avait pu sentir lorsqu'elle lui passait une main dans les cheveux, sentir comme si elle l'embrassait sur le front, sentir lorsqu'elle essuyait ses larmes de ses doigts, il avait aussi pu l'entendre lui chanter des berceuses lorsqu'il se réveillait après un cauchemar...

Elle était belle, avec des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bicolores, gris et noisette, un sourire tendre sur le visage lorsqu'elle le regardait. En grandissant il avait cru qu'elle était un ange, ou sa mère qui revenait le voir du paradis. Lorsqu'il avait vu une image de ses parents pour la première fois, dans le miroir du Erised, il avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère, mais il pouvait voir des caractéristiques communes aux autres Potter.

Et quand Hagrid lui avait donné l'album photo avec des photos de ses parents et de leurs amis, il avait reconnu cette femme. Il l'avait cherché à la fin de sa première année et l'avait retrouvé à nouveau lorsqu'il avait appris que Sirius était son parrain. Elle était souvent avec son père, parfois entre lui et Sirius. Mais le plus souvent, comme lors du mariage de ses parents, elle avait un autre homme à côté d'elle, un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait quelque peu familier.

Il n'avait pas osé demander de qui il s'agissait, qui elle était pour ses parents, parce qu'il y avait aussi une ou deux photos où elle riait avec sa mère. Il avait craint qu'elle soit morte ou qu'elle ait simplement disparu. Comme les autres personnes sur la photo que Maugrey Fol-Œil lui avait montré cet été. Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas été dessus et il l'avait cherché. Il était peut-être encore plus curieux à son sujet qu'au sujet de ses propres parents... Le mystère peut-être. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle était la seule personne qui lui avait témoigné de l'affection et même de l'amour lorsqu'il était enfant et même après...

Jamais il n'avait imaginé la rencontrer. Enfin pas vivant. Mais elle était là, à Poudlard. Maigre, émaciée même, un peu comme Sirius à la fin de sa troisième année après qu'il ait passé douze ans à Azkaban. Mais sûrement elle ne venait pas de là ? Qui était-elle ? Comment l'avait-elle appelé ?

Ces questions et bien d'autre encore passaient dans son esprit, toutes sans réponse, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Il s'était levé par automatisme lorsque le professeur Flitwick lui avait dit, lorsqu'elle avait dit son nom, quoiqu'elle n'avait pas dit Harry Potter, non elle l'avait appelé Harrison. Devant son regard mi-noisette, mi-argent, il restait muet, il ne pensait pas être capable de parler ou même de faire un pas vers elle. Pourtant une part de lui en avait envie. Mais il était figé, pris dans son regard si intense, comme dans ses ... visions, quoiqu'il y avait plus d'émotions encore. Il y avait plus de lumière en eux qu'auparavant, ils brillaient comme si elle retenait des larmes aussi.

Il pouvait voir du chagrin et un immense regret, un grief qui semblait supplanter les autres émotions. Mais il y avait aussi de la joie, de l'inquiétude mais surtout de l'affection. Le grief et l'affection semblaient s'affronter pour la première place. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aussi intenses, en dehors peut-être des siens... Lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce avec l'inconnu des photos, qui était aussi bien plus mince que dans les photos, et le barman de la _Tête de Sanglier_ , Harry avait pensé qu'elle devait être très affaiblie pour se tenir ainsi au bras de son compagnon. Ça avait été plus marqué que si c'était simplement de la galanterie.

Cependant à présent qu'elle était devant lui, il lui était impossible de ne pas ressentir la magie qui l'entourait, une magie puissante et qui accentuait encore plus la force de la femme devant lui. Elle avait l'air forte, même dans son état, même pâle et émaciée, elle dégageait une force surprenante. Mais il pouvait aussi deviner sa fatigue. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il vu dans le passé ? Où avait-elle été ? Pourquoi était-elle venue alors qu'il était clair qu'elle avait besoin de repos ?

"Harrison, tu as tellement grandi." elle dit doucement, levant sa main lentement et l'approchant de sa joue, lui laissant tout loisir d'éviter le contact si il le souhaitait, mais ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il se sentait détendu et en confiance avec elle, il sentait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, aussi étrange que ça soit pour lui. Cependant il avait toujours suivi son instinct, ça n'avait pas forcément été une bonne idée, mais il était certain qu'il était en sécurité auprès d'elle. Il appréciait en plus qu'elle lui laissait clairement le choix. Mme Weasley ne le faisait jamais, Sirius non plus, pas plus que ses amis en réalité, ce qui était un peu pesant pour lui qui n'avait pas grandi avec des contacts positifs, tout d'un coup les gens tenaient à le toucher, à l'embrasser... C'était trop pour lui, particulièrement lorsqu'il revenait d'une période d'isolation chez les Dursley. "Tes yeux..."

"J'ai les yeux de ma mère mais je ressemble à mon père." il dit de suite, devinant ce qu'elle allait dire, tous les proches de ses parents avaient dit la même chose après tout, et si la première fois il avait été ravi, à la longue c'était lassant. Personne ne voyait jamais Harry... Mais peut-être n'était-il pas un Harry, après tout elle ne cessait de l'appeler Harrison, pourquoi ? Et puis s'il s'appelait Harrison, pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il rien dit ? C'était important comme information quand même et ça le concernait.

"Pas vraiment non, ils sont un peu plus intenses que ceux de Lily même si tes lunettes les cachent beaucoup. Et tu as du James en toi bien sûr, mais ta posture me fait plus penser à papa qu'à Jay, il avait un visage un peu plus aristocratique et ses cheveux étaient bruns tandis que les tiens sont noirs. Comme les cheveux de maman, tu as le même nez que moi et maman d'ailleurs... Tu es par contre bien plus petit que James et Lily ne l'étaient à ton âge." elle nia, l'observant avec attention et pas simplement son physique, elle semblait l'étudier comme il le faisait en retour.

"Jay ?" il demanda un peu surpris par ses paroles, jamais on ne lui avait dit ça, il préférait éviter de répondre au commentaire sur sa taille. Qui était maman ? Qui était papa ? Qui était-elle ?

"J'appelai toujours mon frère comme ça, Pad préférait l'appeler Cornie mais je trouvais ça ridicule." elle répondit posément mais il avait vu ses yeux se voiler de chagrin à la mention de son frère, était-elle la sœur de James Potter ?

"Frère ?" il demanda interloqué. Aurait-il une autre tante que Pétunia ?

"James était mon jumeau, je suis Calliopea Dorea Potter, jumelle de James Charlus Potter et fille de Charlus Henry Potter et de Dorea Violetta Potter née Black. Je suis ta tante. Tu m'appelais Cally, quand tu étais enfant et ton père souhaitait que je sois Tatie Cally." elle répondit en fronçant un peu les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse

"Je ne savais pas que j'avais une autre tante." il répondit en baissant les yeux, qu'est ce qu'on ne lui avait pas dit d'autre ? Il avait de la famille en vie encore ? Et où était elle toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne venait elle que maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait-il dire ?

"J'ai été faite prisonnière avec Trestan deux semaines avant la mort de James et Lily, de tes parents. Nous n'avons réussi à nous évader qu'avant-hier matin et il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour récupérer suffisamment afin de venir à Poudlard. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là plus tôt pour toi Harrison." elle dit en mettant un doigt sous son menton, le forçant ainsi à la regarder dans les yeux, il ne décelait aucune trace de mensonge en revanche l'inquiétude avait augmenté "Qui t'a élevé Harrison, tu ne savais pas les noms de tes grands parents en plus de ne pas savoir le mien, je sais que toutes les personnes qui étaient inscrites comme gardien potentiel t'en aurait parlé.T'aurait parlé de nous, de ta famille. Alors qui ?"

"Tante Pétunia." il dit sans hésiter, les yeux qui le regardaient avec autant de douceur semblaient l'avertir de ne pas essayer de mentir et il n'y pensa même pas vraiment au final.

"Pétunia et Vernon avec leur fils insupportable ?" elle demanda avec horreur, il confirma en hochant la tête et il vit l'horreur se changer en colère.

"Je ne connais qu'une seule personne avec suffisamment de pouvoir politique pour sceller deux testaments et suffisamment stupide pour le faire. Albus Dumbledore comment avez vous osé placer mon neveu chez cette harpie dégénérée et ce porc, en plus d'ignorer les dernières volontés de mon frère et de sa femme ?" elle demanda avec colère, mais c'était froid, glacial presque, néanmoins elle ne le lâcha pas, si sa main n'était plus sur la joue de Harry, et il allait demander vis à vis du Harrison, elle était posée sur son épaule à présent, le contact était agréable, réconfortant en réalité.

"C'était pour sa sécurité." le directeur dit calmement "Ma cher petite,..."

"Lady Régente Potter, Lady Régente Black, la seule familiarité que je vous autoriserai sera Lady Potter-Black, je ne suis pas votre petite, nous ne sommes pas amis, ou proche. James a certes accepté de vous suivre au combat mais ça c'est arrêté là, mais vous n'êtes jamais devenu un allié de la maison Potter. Je doute fortement que Grand Père vous ait jamais considéré un allié de la maison Black. De plus après que vous ayez scellé les testaments de deux membres de ma famille, ignorant totalement leurs souhaits, particulièrement au sujet de leur fils, je doute fortement que vous deveniez jamais un allié à mes yeux. Surtout vu que James était Lord Potter, vous êtes donc allé comme la famille Potter dans son ensemble en balayant de la sorte la volonté de notre Lord." elle le coupa de suite et Harry eut un temps d'arrêt, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parler comme ça au directeur, même Ombrage, qui le détestait, semblait le respecter un peu, mais elle, sa tante et il était toujours secoué vis à vis de ça, ne semblait pas avoir le moindre respect pour lui, elle semblait en colère surtout.

"Lady Potter-Black, Harry est protégé chez son oncle et sa tante par des protections liées à son sang dû au sacrifice de Lily. Ce qui est nécessaire vu que tous les mangemorts n'avaient pas été appréhendé." il répondit, même si le titre avait un peu du mal à passer, c'était visible pour Harry qui l'avait fixé, Dumbledore était aussi plus pâle que d'habitude. Aurait-il peur de Calliopea ? De sa tante ? Pourquoi ?

"Vraiment ? Vous savez donc quelles sortes de protections Lily à mise en place autour de la maison de sa sœur, parce que même si Pétunia était une harpie jalouse, Lily voulait la protéger. Vous savez donc exactement jusqu'où elle est allée et pourrez donc m'en parler sans le moindre problème. Et je vous avertis, j'ai aidé Lily à placé ses protections, comprenant son désir de protéger sa famille. Donc vous ne pourrez en aucun cas essayez de me baratiner avec vos techniques habituelles." elle répliqua sans hésiter, rendant Harry encore plus admiratif. "Et si il est en 'sécurité' vis à vis des Mangemorts dans la maison, l'est il aussi lorsqu'il se balade ? Est il en sécurité vis à vis des Dursley eux même ? Il aurait été en sécurité ailleurs, ou ne pensez vous pas que James et Lily avaient justement pensé à ça ? Que les gardiens potentiels n'avaient pas été mûrement réfléchi pour que leur fils soit en sécurité, heureux et aimé ? Mais non, bien sûr vous savez mieux qu'eux." elle dit avec un ton clairement moqueur "Pétunia ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Lily ou notre monde, comment avez vous pu la convaincre de s'occuper de Harrison, elle et son horrible mari ?"

Le directeur ne répondit pas, néanmoins Harry pouvait voir une certaine gêne chez lui et chez sa directrice de maison, le professeur McGonnagal. Il était surpris de voir qu'Ombrage n'était pas intervenue, elle ne semblait pas être le genre à ne pas essayer d'avoir son mot à dire dans toutes les situations, particulièrement lorsque ça le concernait. Néanmoins elle n'était plus là, le fauteuil qu'elle utilisait avait été renversé mais aucun signe d'elle, en revanche l'homme sur qui sa tante s'était appuyée, il supposait qu'il était Trestan, il l'avait vu sur des photos de son album, avait un sourire satisfait et deux baguettes dans une main.

"Vous ne lui avez pas laissé le choix, parce que c'est un si bon début pour un nourrisson dans une nouvelle maison." la voix de sa tante, le fit revenir à la discussion, une bonne chose vu qu'elle se retourna vers lui. "Harrison, es tu heureux, en sécurité et aimé chez les Dursley ?" ses yeux bicolores semblaient déjà savoir la vérité, il ne voulait pas vraiment répondre, il ne voulait pas espérer en vain comme avec Sirius, mais Sirius ne s'était pas opposé au directeur de la sorte, il n'était pas libre non plus... "Dis moi la vérité Harrison, s'il te plait." elle lui demanda doucement mais fermement.

"Non." il répondit tout aussi doucement, elle ferma les yeux à sa réponse et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit il y avait tellement de chagrin, personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi auparavant, il n'y avait pas de pitié, non juste de la tristesse et il appréciait un peu l'attention. Il ne voulait pas être traité comme un enfant, mais il voulait être protégé et c'était clair que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire.

"Pea, je sais que tu veux détruire le directeur, mais on pourra peut être revenir sur ça un peu plus tard. Il n'a pas à y retourner de toute façon, même si Harrison ne souhaite pas rester avec nous on pourra faire des arrangements pour qu'ils soit heureux et en sécurité." intervint l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'autre était le barman du pub. "Tu étais inquiètes parce qu'il était blessé à Poudlard, occupons nous de ça avant de penser au reste." toute l'attention de l'homme aux yeux bleus foncés était sur la femme devant lui, c'était visiblement les mots à dire d'ailleurs vu qu'elle referma ses yeux, pris une inspiration avant de les rouvrir, le chagrin était présent mais plus atténué. "Bonjour, je suis Trestan Nott, le fiancé de Pea. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu portais encore des couches. C'est un sacré changement."

Harry s'était figé en entendant le nom de famille de l'homme, Nott était le nom d'un mangemort qui s'était agenouillé au pied de Voldemort en juin, un mangemort qui avait ri en le voyant se faire torturer. Néanmoins ses paroles ensuite le firent s'arrêter, il l'avait vu enfant, et c'était embarrassant, et en plus sa tante était avec lui ? Était elle un mangemort ou était il un ... traître à son sang comme disait Drago Malefoy, refusant de rejoindre Voldemort ? Était ce pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été emprisonné tous les deux ?

"Tu connais mon cousin non ?" demanda Trestan, ayant observé sa réaction, il avait l'habitude, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu des gens, il y avait des suspicions sur sa famille justement à cause de l'autre branche Nott. Il était un sorcier avec des idées traditionalistes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait la mort de tout les né-moldu, ou que la chasse aux moldus soit ouverte. Loin de là même. "Je suis pas du tout un fan de son maître. Il y a plus de chance que je l'attaque au lieu de m'agenouiller pour tout dire. Jamais compris pourquoi Tristan était aussi prêt s'abaisser ainsi, à vouloir tuer du monde de cette manière. J'en vois pas du tout l'intérêt, en plus ta mère était une sorcière que je respectais, rien que pour le fait qu'elle était capable de faire taire James."

"Les deux Notts qui ont rejoint le bâtard des Gaunt sont Tristan et Thibault, le cousin et l'oncle de Trestan." expliqua un peu sa tante "J'aimerai en savoir plus sur ta vie avec les Dursley mais Trestan a raison, ça peut attendre qu'on soit plus en privé et que tu me connaisses mieux. J'aimerai en revanche savoir pour quelle raison tu souffres à Poudlard, si ce n'était qu'une fois de temps en temps j'attribuerai ça au Quidditch, mais je sais que c'est plus régulier."

"Comment tu peux le sentir ?" il demanda au lieu de répondre, son haussement de sourcil lui montra qu'elle avait bien remarqué ce qu'il venait de faire néanmoins elle céda

"La magie de la famille." elle répondit donc avant de froncer les sourcils et d'envoyer un regard empli de colère au directeur, qui semblait éviter son regard. "Tu te sens en confiance avec moi, à l'aise non ?" il acquiesça et elle continua "Ta magie est réprimée donc le sentiment n'est pas complet, mais si tu la laissais sortir ou que tu portais la bague marquant que tu es l'Héritier des Potter, alors le lien serait plus fort. Tu pourrais sentir la direction où je me trouve, plus si je vais bien ou non. Il y a des protections magiques pour lutter contre bien sûr, mais elles doivent être extrêmement puissantes et c'est assez difficile à faire. J'ai toujours été très en tune avec la magie de notre famille, mon père m'a beaucoup appris sur ce sujet et du coup je la ressens de manière importante. De plus tu es mon neveu, le lien est fort et du coup j'ai toujours été connecté à toi. Je sens lorsque tu es blessé ou que tu éprouves une émotions intense, le plus souvent lorsqu'elle est négative. J'aimerai donc savoir ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu sois ainsi blessé aussi souvent à Poudlard, Harrison."

"J'ai été en retenue, avec Ombrage, la supposée prof de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Elle m'a fait écrire des lignes." il répondit après une hésitation.

"Des lignes ?" elle demanda avec haussement de sourcil "Quel genre de lignes Harrison ?"

"Ou avec quel genre de plume." demanda Trestan en le regardant avec attention, il y avait moins d'affection dans son regard que dans celui de Calliopea mais c'était aussi présent, il y avait surtout une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu diriger dans sa direction, un désir de protéger, c'était aussi dans le regard bicolore de sa tante, mais dans celui de Trestan c'était plus intense.

"J'écris avec mon sang." il avoua "Une plume noire."

"Elle t'a fait utiliser une plume de sang ?!" demanda Calliopea avec une colère à peine contenue, néanmoins les mains qui prirent sa gauche étaient douces et délicates, si frêles, elle enleva doucement le bandage qui l'entourait, faisant en sorte de ne pas lui faire mal et traça ensuite les lettres gravées dessus _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. "Qui est Ombrage ? Où est elle ?" elle questionna en se tournant vers la table des professeurs

"C'est la grenouille rose ?" demanda Trestan à Harry.

"Ouais." acquiesça Harry en réprimant un rire, la description était des plus correcte.

"Oui Harrison." elle reprit avec un sourire même si elle était toujours fâchée, on ne l'avait jamais repris ainsi et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

"Elle n'est plus là, elle a voulu interrompre tes retrouvailles avec ton neveu alors je lui ai demandé de se taire au lieu de croasser, elle l'a mal pris et a essayé de m'attaquer. Je n'ai pas pu faire de magie pendant un moment c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas trop perdu la main. Je me suis contenté de la désarmer vu que j'ignorais qui elle était et si elle était importante ou non, j'en doute mais on sait jamais, vexée elle est partie chercher le ministre. Je me suis dit que ça nous ferait gagner du temps du coup j'ai laissé faire." il expliqua alors à Pea

"A part d'être une professeur incompétente qui va quitter Poudlard en petits morceaux si elle retouche mon neveu, qui est elle ?" demanda donc Calliopea.

"Elle était la sous secrétaire du ministre avant d'être nommé professeur à Poudlard. C'est dû au mouvement dont je t'ai parlé, et depuis elle a été nommé Grande Inquisitrice pour pouvoir inspecter les professeurs et virer ceux qui ne correspondent pas aux critères du ministère ou qui ne graissent pas suffisamment la patte à Fudge." expliqua Abelforth avant qu'Harry ne le puisse.

"Ma chère.." commença le directeur qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

"Lady Potter-Black, vous n'êtes pas sourd ou sénile non ?" elle demanda d'un ton sec.

"Je ne sais pas qui vous croyez être, mais vous n'êtes pas Lady Black, le titre revient de droit à ma mère." les coupa un garçon blond à la table des serpentards, il se levait d'ailleurs les joues rouges de colère et deux grands balourds derrière lui "Vous n'êtes qu'une traître à son sang de toute façon." il cracha ensuite.

"Un Malefoy non ?" demanda Trestan, sa voix froide, dangereuse même.

"Oui, je suis Drago Malefoy, mon père est..." il commença en relevant le menton mais Trestan ne le laissa pas finir.

"Je sais qui est ton père gamin, je suis Trestan Nott, héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Nott et je t'interdis de parler à ma fiancée de la sorte." il le coupa "J'ignore quelles poches Lucius a choisi de graisser durant mon absence, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te penses si supérieur alors que le seul pouvoir que ton père a est dû à l'argent, il est quand même moqué par le reste d'entre nous pour ses grands airs alors qu'il est incompétent et un fils de paysan français. Ma fiancée Calliopea est bel et bien la Lady régente de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Potter et Black, que tu le veuilles ou non. Traite la encore une fois de traître à son sang et je te ferai comprendre pour quelle raison ton père a toujours évité de me faire face."

"Trestan laisse." dit doucement Calliopea, elle n'avait pas bougé, restant aux côtés de Harry et de Abelforth à côté de la table des Griffondors, alors que Trestan lui s'était avancé vers le blond.

"Tu veux que je laisse passer son insulte ?" il demanda surpris, revenant néanmoins vers elle.

"Il n'est pas Lucius Malefoy, il n'est qu'un adolescent qui a des propos d'enfant. Laisse passer, je me moque de ce qu'il pense de moi, surtout vu qu'il est clairement plus le fils de Lucius que celui de Narcissa." elle dit avec un sourire "Je sais que tu souhaites me protéger mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection contre un adolescent, pas encore en tout cas."

"Je..." commença à s'énerver Drago Malefoy.

"Je te conseille de te taire, je suis bien Lady régente Black, Grand Père, Lord Arcturus Black n'aurait jamais laissé un enfant de Cygnus deuxième du nom prendre le titre, et certainement pas le fils d'un Malefoy. Il aurait nommé un des enfants d'une ligne plus éloignée avant de le permettre. Je suis la fille de Dorea Black et de ce fait j'ai pu obtenir le titre de Lady régente. Et comme tu l'as remarqué Narcissa est une Black, et de ce fait j'ai le pouvoir de la renier de la famille Black, récupérant également sa dot voire plus si elle et Lucius sont allé contre le contrat de mariage comme je le pense. Je te conseille donc de bien réfléchir à tes actions. Et je t'en prie, apprends un peu de subtilité, c'est une honte de se comporter le sorte en disant être un serpentard." elle l'interrompit et parla fermement, le tout sous le regard interdit d'Harry et des autres élèves.

"Je suis une Black et une Potter, les deux ne sont pas connus pour leur tendresse, les Blacks se vengent toujours et les Potter n'oublient jamais un affront. Il y a une raison pour laquelle personne ne souhaite entrer dans une querelle avec nos familles et si je dois rappeler exactement pourquoi alors je le ferai." elle avait commencé à parler en regardant Drago mais son regard était ensuite passé sur Rogue avant de se fixer sur Dumbledore. "Maintenant j'aimerai savoir combien de personne ont du écrire avec une plume de sang, comment aucun professeur ne s'en ait rendu compte et surtout qu'est ce qui se passe ici, parce que à par si ma mémoire me joue des tours, pour qu'une loi ministérielle passe à Poudlard il faut l'approbation du Conseil des Gouverneurs, alors soit Albus Dumbledore tu as été extrêmement incompétent et dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu fais encore à la place de directeur.

Soit ce Fudge est un plus grand idiot que je le pensait et ne le savait pas, dans ce cas Albus Dumbledore tu aurais du le rappeler à l'ordre, à moins que tu ais des projets en cours, et dans ce cas je vais moi même te faire quitter Poudlard parce que c'est une école et pas ton échiquier politique. Encore moins si mon neveu est considérée une des pièces. Et Minerva McGonnagal j'aimerai aussi une explication, Harrison fait partie de ta maison et pourtant tu ne sais rien. Es tu donc inattentive ? Un mouton aux ordres de Albus Dumbledore ? Ou incapable de faire ton travail ? J'ai ressenti chaque fois que mon neveu a souffert, même après avoir commencé Poudlard, et j'aimerai vraiment savoir à quoi vous jouez et si tu fais une remarque Severus Rogue je te rappellerai exactement pour quelles raisons lorsque les mangemorts essayaient de me tuer ou de m'amener devant le bâtard des Gaunt ils le faisaient avec au moins deux membres de l'Elite, et à chaque fois sans succès."

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts, non seulement sa tante avait cloué le bec à Malefoy, et ça avait été magnifique, mais elle faisait la leçon à Dumbledore et McGonnagal, faisant même taire et pâlir Rogue, le tout en sa défense.

"Ta tante a toujours été très protectrice de sa famille, c'est un trait des Potter, tu es sous sa protection à présent gamin." lui dit le barman de la Tête du Sanglier avec un sourire tendre et des yeux emplis de souvenirs "Ton père et ton grand père faisaient la même chose. Calme, jusqu'au moment où on s'en prenait à leur famille et là ils étaient dangereux, elle a ce côté là très marquée, quoiqu'elle est aussi très Black. Les choses vont bien changer avec eux deux de retour."

"Comment ça ?" demanda incertain Harry

"Ils ont trop perdu à cause de la guerre, Cally en particulier, ils ne laisseront pas une autre éclater facilement. Ce sont deux excellents politiciens et pour protéger les leurs il y a très peu qu'ils ne feront pas. Ils ne sont pas des mages noirs, ou du côté de la Lumière, non ils sont Gris. Et ça c'est important." lui dit Abelforth

Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais des adultes présents pour lui et voulant l'aider, le défendre... Stopper Voldemort, ça ne serait pas plus mal.


	3. Re : Retrouvailles

**Ça** **y est, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic reécrit. Je travaille sur le quatrième chapitre, il devait être publier prochainement, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, en attendant je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau troisième chapitre.**

 **Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

IrisTurner : **Heureuse que tu aies aimé ce moment, j'étais aussi très contente de ce passage, ils le méritent tellement et même plus. Oui les choses ne vont pas être drôle pour Malfoy Jr, et pas uniquement à cause de Calliopea, quoique ce sera aussi le cas pour Malfoy Sr. Oui, j'écrirais un chapitre ou on verra aussi le point de vue de Voldy, il ne va pas être content du tout par le retour du couple. Surtout que si la première fois ils n'avaient répondu que lorsqu'ils étaient attaqué, cette fois ils vont passer à l'offensive, et ils ne seront pas seuls. Voldy ne sera pas non plus le seul à se faire botter les fesses. ;D**

Guest : **Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aies aimé. J'ai bien l'intention de le faire, en combien de temps par contre, et bien c'est une autre histoire.**

timo : **Je suis heureuse d'innover un peu alors, j'espère que la suite sera tout aussi appréciable à tes yeux alors.**

Rose-Eliade : **Heureuse que ça t'ait plu.**

adenoide : **Oui, le retour de Pea va secouer les choses pour la famille Black. J'ai déjà des plans au sujet de Bellatrix, pour Narcissa je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidé sur son sort, je verrai je pense au fur et à mesure. Après pour Draco, il a été élevé en pensant que le nom Malefoy était tout puissant, alors que c'était le nom Black, et ça fait toute la différence, enfin dans cette fic.**

Liliange83 : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre alors, désolée pour le retard.**

Akira-Nanazaki : **Oui, elle n'a pas un caractère facile, mais elle est une Black et une Potter, donc c'était un peu donné d'avance ;). J'aime bien aussi le couple Théo/Harry mais je ne le prévois pas, en tout cas pas pour cette fic, j'ai une idée pour une autre mais ça va attendre un peu. Non ils ne seront pas ensemble mais ils seront proches, je dis au moins ça. Désolée pour l'attente.**

sebferga : **Merci beaucoup, voici la suite :), désolée.**

Auriane07 : **Merci beaucoup ;).**

Eileen.P : **Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à vous faire vous attacher à Pea et Trestan, c'était le but mais je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver. En croisant les doigts pour que ce soit toujours le cas alors. Oui Calliopea est furieuse pour les insultes faites à sa famille bien sûr mais aussi, et surtout, pour tout ce qu'à traversé son neveu, et encore elle ne sait pas tout. Ca promet pour la suite, ça c'est sûr. Désolée pour l'attente.**

CutieSunshine : **Contente que tu aimes. Alors je peux déjà te dire qu'il y a très, très peu de chance que j'écrive une fic où Rogue est du côté d'Harry, je ne le supporte pas. La seule exception est _De la cousine à la sœur de James Potter_ et ça reste une grande exception. Désolée. Après je ne dirais rien au sujet des amis d'Harry, désolée, ce sera la surprise.**

milkiway001 : **Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et que tu apprécie le personnage de Pea, et oui, elle prendra bien soin d'Harry qui va vite se construire une backbone avec sa tante dans les parages. Désolée pour l'attente.**

Melodie Zik Spirit : **Heureuse que les deux premiers chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui ci. Désolée pour le délai.**

Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku : **Merci beaucoup.**

Severus Rogue était familier avec la peur, il l'avait connu très jeune avec son père alcoolique qui n'aimait pas du tout le fait que sa femme et son fils fassent partie de la communauté magique, l'homme avait été cruel et violent, et Severus l'avait craint autant qu'il l'avait haï. La peur n'avait pas disparu au fil des années, il en avait juste connu des différentes, la peur que sa mère ne soit tuée parce qu'elle cherchait à le protéger, la peur qu'elle meure alors qu'il était loin d'elle. La peur qu'il se fasse tuer par Tobias, la peur que Lily l'abandonne, la peur d'être rejeté à Poudlard. La peur de la honte, la peur des loups-garous, la peur dû à son maître Lord Voldemort, la peur de le décevoir et de devoir faire face à sa colère. La peur que ses actions coûtent à Lily, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, sa vie, la peur de vivre sans elle, et même la peur d'échouer à protéger le dernier lien qu'il avait de Lily, Harry Potter.

Non la peur était un sentiment familier, surtout depuis le retour de Voldemort, un être qu'il détestait autant qu'il le craignait, parce que le Seigneur Sombre n'était pas un être à sous-estimer, encore moins sa colère. Pour autant, en croisant le regard bicolore de Calliopea Potter, la sœur jumelle de son nemesis, il était terrifié. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de rapport avec la femme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, elle n'était pas aussi préjudicié que son frère au sujet des maisons. Et étant à Serdaigle elle pouvait avoir aisément des contacts dans Serpentard, ce qu'elle avait fait d'ailleurs, mais elle ne s'était pas intéressée à lui. Il l'avait observé bien sûr, cherchant un point faible à utiliser contre James Potter et sa bande, parce qu'il était clair que malgré leurs différences, James et elle s'aimaient, qu'ils étaient proches, et elle avait aussi crée un lien avec les maraudeurs. Elle avait paru la cible idéale. Heureusement il ne s'était pas limité aux apparences, il avait observé avec attention et il avait été capable de voir assez rapidement qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un à sous-estimer, au contraire même. Il avait été le meilleur en potion, Lily en sortilège et James Potter en métamorphose, mais elle avait été la meilleure en duel, la meilleure en défense et en rune, réussissant à être toujours dans le top trois des meilleurs élèves de leur année.

Il se rappelait aussi très bien le jour où elle s'en était pris à lui après qu'il ait lancé un sortilège qui avait failli être mortel à Sirius Black, ce jour là il avait décidé que s'il n'apprécierait jamais la jumelle de James Potter, il allait quand même faire en sorte de ne pas se la mettre ouvertement à dos. Il la respectait un peu mais il ne l'appréciait pas, il n'avait donc pas pleuré sa disparition, quoiqu'il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle avait été tué, elle n'était pas du genre à fuir et à laisser sa famille derrière, il le plus le Seigneur Sombre n'en avait pas parlé, que ce soit de sa mort ou de son enlèvement, en tout cas pas à lui. Il était donc profondément choqué de la voir réapparaître avec l'héritier Nott, mais en dehors de la surprise, la crainte était aussi prédominante.

Il avait traité le fils Potter comme il le méritait, parce qu'il était un garçon arrogant comme son père avant lui, parce qu'il était responsable de la mort de Lily,- _tout plutôt que de se rappeler que c'était sa faute-_ .Personne ne s'était opposé à lui, en dehors de quelques reproches de la part de Minerva, cependant là, il était sûr que ça allait changer. Calliopea n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une attaque contre sa famille, quelque soit l'attaque en question et elle l'avait bien prouvé depuis son entrée dans cette salle.

Il défendrait sa position bien sûr et ce sans hésiter, cependant elle n'avait jamais respecté Albus Dumbledore et c'était clair que c'était loin d'être le cas, aujourd'hui encore, au contraire ça semblait avoir même empiré. Le directeur était la principale raison pour laquelle il était toujours à Poudlard comme professeur. Cela étant dit le maître des potions doutait fortement que le directeur puisse le protéger encore une fois. Pas alors qu'elle était devenue Lady Régente Potter-Black et elle n'était pas comme le chien, Sirius Black, elle avait des bons contact avec les membres restants de la famille Black et elle était une habile politicienne et surtout la capacité de se contrôler, une chose qui manquait cruellement au chien.

Et il ne pourrait pas se servir de points faibles avec elle, elle était bien trop maîtresse d'elle même pour que ça fonctionne, non elle le détruirait et sans battre un cil si c'était nécessaire pour protéger sa famille. Il ne lui était sans doute pas utile, contrairement à Dumbledore, elle le massacrerait s'il continuait comme il le faisait depuis des années, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'agir différemment, surtout pas concernant Harry Potter.

"Où sont-ils ? J'exige de savoir où ils sont." dit une voix forte et âgée, Trestan, une main tenant celle de sa fiancée, se retourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, observant les portes avec, pour ceux qui le connaissaient, donc uniquement Abelforth et Calliopea, une expression de choc sur le visage. Il connaissait cette voix.

"Tu l'as prévenu ?" demanda Calliopea avec un sourire à Abelforth, elle se tenait à proximité de son neveu, tout comme le barman d'ailleurs.

"Je lui ai envoyé un message, à lui et à d'autre, dès que vous étiez chez moi. Je leur ai dit que je les tiendrais au courant et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je leur ai fait parvenir les bases de ce qu'à dit Castor, et je les ai prévenu quand vous vous êtes réveillés et surtout je leur ai dit qu'on se rendait à Poudlard." confirma Abelforth, regardant la femme qu'il voyait comme sa nièce.

Charlus Potter avait été un de ses meilleurs amis à Poudlard. L'héritier Potter se moquait complètement des accomplissements d'Albus. Il ne les comparait pas non plus comme certains professeurs. Et Abelforth les avait détesté. Il était un sorcier moyen concernant les matières enseignées à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas manipuler la magie comme Albus, et même Charlus avait été capable de le faire, non lui il la comprenait. Il écoutait la magie, c'était une compréhension intime qui ne pouvait être expliqué dans une salle de classe. Sans compter que la théorie ne l'avait jamais passionné.

Mais Charlus ne l'avait pas jugé, il lui avait donné un coup de main lorsque c'était nécessaire, mais il n'était pas allé plus loin. Disant clairement qu'Abelforth était son propre sorcier et qu'il n'avait pas à lui dire quoi faire. Il ne l'avait pas non plus jugé sur les actions de son père, qui avait attaqué des moldus et avait été condamné à Azkaban. C'était su à Poudlard, mais Charlus n'avait rien demandé. Et lorsque Abelforth avait choisi d'en parler, des années après, il avait écouté sans juger.

Charlus avait été là lors de l'enterrement d'Ariana, il avait été celui qui l'avait empêché de faire plus que casser le nez d'Albus, comme il avait voulu le faire. Il avait été celui qui avait investi dans son projet de bar et qui l'avait aidé. Charlus avait été son meilleur ami, Dorea une amie, une sœur même. Il avait aimé James et Calliopea comme ses neveux, même plus, ils avaient été comme ses propres enfants pour lui, le plus proche qu'il avait eu en tout cas.

Lorsque les jumeaux étaient allés à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas tardé à trouver les passages secrets pour sortir du château et ils étaient venus le voir souvent, parfois chacun de leur côté, le plus souvent ensemble tout les deux et régulièrement avec des amis. Lors de leurs troisième année à Poudlard avec les sorties officielles, ils venaient toujours déjeuner dans son bar. Passant du temps avec lui et donnant même un coup de main lorsqu'ils avaient le temps, quoiqu'il avait toujours surveillé qu'aucun des deux ne boivent de l'alcool avant l'âge légal. Il avait tenu à la vie et Dorea n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui.

Il avait été là pour intimider Trestan au début de sa relation avec Calliopea, enfin quand le jeune homme essayait d'attirer son attention, sa nièce ne lui avait pas facilité les choses et elle l'avait testé. Comme le lui avait appris sa mère d'ailleurs. Il avait été là lors du mariage de James et Lily et à la cérémonie de naissance d'Harrison. Après la mort de Charlus, il avait été là pour Dorea, James et Calliopea, et lorsque la jeune fille lui avait demandé de lui donner le bras pour son mariage avec Trestan, Abelforth avait pleuré mais il avait accepté, elle était sa filleule après tout.

La mort de James et Lily, la disparition de Calliopea et de Trestan, qu'il appréciait malgré tout, accompagné par la disparition d'Harrison, ... Tout cela était arrivé d'un seul coup, en à peine un mois, la vie et la paix qu'il avait réussi à se créer et à conserver même au milieu de la guerre civile sorcière, tout cela avait été détruit.

Le pire peut-être avait été la situation avec Harrison.

Il avait donné sa parole, avec Arcturus Black ainsi que Pollux Black, Thomel Nott et Alastor Maugrey de protéger Harrison si le pire devait arriver. Sirius avait aussi donné sa parole mais il n'avait pas eu le choix vu qu'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban.

Depuis quatorze ans il avait eu l'impression d'avoir failli son défunt neveu et la femme de ce dernier. Le pire c'était qu'Albus avait lancé un sortilège les empêchant d'approcher, par courrier ou directement, le griffondor. Tant que ce n'était pas lui qui venait leur parler, qui venait les voir, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Abelforth avait eu de l'espoir lorsqu'Alastor avait été nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais ça ne s'était pas fait. Il avait été fait prisonnier à la place par Barty Croupton Jr, il avait raté sa chance de se rapprocher du jeune Potter. Et il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de le faire durant l'été.

Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner son frère pour ça.

Certes Abelforth n'aurait pas pu élever Harrison, ça n'aurait pas été faisable ou pratique, pas avec son bar plus le temps qu'il passait à rechercher le couple, mais Thomel Nott avait été un bon père, de même qu'Arcturus, voire même Pollux. Harrison aurait du être placer avec une famille qui le désirait pour lui, pas pour sa célébrité, et surtout qui voulait le garder. Contrairement aux Dursley si le barman lisait bien la situation.

Mais maintenant il avait le droit à une nouvelle chance, Calliopea et Trestan n'avaient pas été concerné par l'enchantement, et il pouvait donc les accompagner et parler au jeune Harrison. Sans compter que maintenant qu'elle avait appris où il résidait, Calliopea ne le laisserait pas y retourner, et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait hâte d'observer la manière dont son frère essaierait de l'en empêcher. Calli pouvait avoir le tempérament calme de son père, mais elle avait aussi l'obstination de sa mère et sa capacité à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Peu importe qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Le fait qu'Harrison se comportait comme s'il n'était au courant de rien concernant sa famille, ses responsabilités, son héritage... C'était un crime grave. Un crime qu'il plaçait sans hésiter aux pieds d'Albus.

Il avait aussi hâte de voir comment Calli allait réagir aux nouvelles concernant Sirius.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait été un traître, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son caractère, surtout s'il avait fallu trahir les Potter. Sirius se serait jeté sans hésiter devant un sortilège de mort pour protéger James, alors le livrer à Voldemort. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Abelforth n'avait pas l'habitude de sous-estimer les gens, on l'avait trop souvent jugé de haut, sous-estimer, pour qu'il fasse la même erreur, néanmoins il ne pensait pas que Peter Pettigrew avait les capacités nécessaires pour traquer qui que ce soit. Certainement pas Sirius.

En plus ils n'avaient trouvé qu'un doigt.

Tout cela sonnait faux pour le barman, c'était pour ça que lorsqu'il avait vu un chien familier, un chien ressemblant à s'y méprendre au Sinistros, il lui avait donné à manger plutôt que le tuer sur place. Il n'était pas idiot, il ne lui avait pas fallu trop longtemps, quoique beaucoup trop à son goût, pour comprendre ce que les quatre jeunes avaient fait afin d'être là pour Remus Lupin, un loup-garou. Ils étaient devenus des animagus. Un cerf pour James. Un chien noir pour Sirius. Un rat pour Peter. Une panthère pour Calli.

Il avait donc reconnu la forme de Sirius, et certain que l'homme n'aurait jamais trahi James, Lily et Harry, il avait un peu aidé. Il n'avait pas pu faire plus. Alastor n'était pas du genre à croire sans des preuves, surtout au sujet d'une trahison pareille. Arcturus et Pollux avaient été mort depuis un peu plus d'un an à l'époque. Et Thomel, son état de santé s'était détérioré, il avait failli mourir. Sans compter que le Lord Nott se battait déjà pour rétablir la réputation de sa famille après les actions des traîtres Nott. Et en plus de ça l'ancien Nott, cherchait Calliopea et Trestan en dehors du pays. Ils n'avaient pas pu se battre pour Sirius en plus de tout le reste. Ils se faisaient vieux après tout, et surtout ils se sentaient usés par la vie, ils étaient fatigués. Continuer aussi longtemps à se battre sans espoir, ça aurait brisé bien des gens. Ils n'avaient pas entièrement été des exceptions..

Abelforth avait espéré que Sirius ait appris la patience et se soit souvenu des leçons de quand il était enfant, des leçons avec Arcturus sur comment survivre en situation dangereuse, il avait espéré que l'homme se serve du Serpentard en lui, du Black en lui, contrairement à après la mort des Potter, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Et donc il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'opposer à son frère, jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Il connaissait très bien sa filleule, elle n'avait pas été sorti à Griffondor parce qu'elle était plus calme et intéressée par la lecture que les aventures néanmoins elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de s'opposer à Albus Dumbledore ou à Voldemort pour protéger sa famille.

Il ne lui avait dit que le minimum sur la vie d'Harrison et ce qui c'était passé depuis la disparition de Calliopea et de Trestan, mais la femme avait été folle de rage, de même que son compagnon d'ailleurs. Abelforth aurait presque pitié de leurs ennemis. Presque parce que Calliopea avait vraiment hérité des caractères de ses parents et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose pour ceux qui s'opposait à elle, mais les idiots l'avaient bien cherché. Il en souriait d'anticipation. Le gouvernement magique avait bien besoin du coup de pied aux fesses que le couple allait donner.

"Père." dit Trestan, presqu'un chuchotement, seuls Calliopea et Harrison l'entendirent parce qu'ils étaient proches de lui, Calliopea se tenant à côté de son neveu tandis que Trestan était à sa gauche, peu désireux de s'éloigner de la femme qu'il aimait. Après des années où ils avaient été incapables de se toucher, ils ressentaient vraiment le besoin d'être en contact en permanence. Trestan, s'il n'avait pas un masque aussi marqué que normalement en public, un masque était néanmoins présent. Calliopea avait néanmoins l'habitude de voir au travers, elle connaissait son fiancé par cœur, et c'était réciproque, elle pouvait donc voir le désir profond qu'il avait de voir son père. Elle savait à quel point les deux avaient été proches, à quel point il aimait son père, à quel point il lui avait manqué au fil des années.

Elle comprenait.

Elle n'avait certes pas la même relation avec Thomel, mais l'homme l'avait accueilli comme une fille dès le premier moment où Trestan avait exprimé le désir de l'épouser. Il avait été là pour elle, prenant même son parti contre celui de son fils parfois. Il lui avait aussi horriblement manqué. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait perdu au fil des années, elle était réellement heureuse que son fiancé n'ait pas à subir la même douleur, le même chagrin. Son père était toujours vivant et il allait pouvoir le revoir. C'était une des choses les plus importantes à ses yeux.

Appuyé sur une canne qu'il avait depuis des années, mais qui était réellement utile depuis à peine une décennie, Thomel Nott entra dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus blancs que le noir de ceux de son fils, ses yeux bleus étaient plus clairs que ceux de Trestan, mais aussi plus acérés, quoique là, ils étaient très doux en se posant sur le couple. Il n'était pas seul, un homme connu de tout Poudlard était à ses côtés et tenait sans mal le rythme rapide de Lord Nott, Alastar Maugrey était là.

"As-tu la moindre idée du nombre de cheveux blancs que tu m'as fait ?" demanda Thomel en s'approchant de son fils, ignorant les professeurs et les élèves rassemblés, il n'avait d'yeux que pour deux personnes et il n'y en avait une qu'il comptait bien serrer dans ses bras en premier, qu'importe le masque qu'il portait depuis des années. Son fils était vivant et devant lui, il se moquait du reste.

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt ton âge ?" répondit Trestan d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, néanmoins moqueur.

"Sale petit impertinent, c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton père." rit Thomel, un rire de soulagement, mais aussi rempli de larmes. Thomel avait bien cru qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais la voix de son fils unique, qu'il ne le taquinerait plus jamais. Mais il était là, devant lui et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le vieux sorcier prit son fils dans ses bras. Si Lord Nott avait été imposant et plus grand que son fils, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, pas de beaucoup mais quand même, aujourd'hui c'était l'inverse, quoique Thomel avait plus de chair que Trestan.

"Je sais que je t'avais dit de toujours garder l'œil ouvert mais tu n'as pas poussé ça un peu loin ?" plaisanta Calliopea en regardant l'ancien partenaire de son père, le parrain de James, un homme qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un oncle.

"Tu es vivante." sourit Alastor, ne répondant pas à la taquinerie de sa 'nièce'.

Charlus Potter était devenu un auror tant que son père et son frère étaient vivants pour assurer la continuité de la famille sans soucis, ainsi que la représentation des Potter au Magenmagot, il avait arrêté lorsqu'il était devenu père, voulant être présent pour son fils et sa fille mais surtout ne désirant pas prendre de risques inutiles alors qu'il avait une famille. Dorea ne lui aurait jamais pardonné s'il l'avait laissé seule pour élever les jumeaux, et elle n'était pas quelqu'un à sous-estimer. Mais alors pas du tout.

Même s'il n'était plus son coéquipier sur le terrain, les deux sorciers étaient restés amis et Alastor Maugrey était venu souvent chez les Potter. James avait certes été le filleul d'Alastor, et son protégé lorsqu'il était devenu un auror, mais il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec Calliopea. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu il avait interrogé un grand nombre de mangemort sur sa localisation, la sienne et celle de Trestan bien sûr. Il avait aussi tenté de récupérer la garde d'Harry après la mort de James et Lily, mais Albus Dumbledore s'y était opposé, pointant qu'il était une cible pour un grand nombre de mangemort, qu'Harry serait en danger avec lui. Alastor avait bien essayé d'aller autour de son vieil ami mais sans le testament, il n'avait pu s'opposer à Dumbledore. Surtout pas vu qu'Harry avait été placé chez ses parents les plus proches. Et qu'il était un atout politique majeur, les gens le voulaient certes, voulaient se servir de lui et de sa réputation, mais ils voulaient aussi se servir de son ignorance pour leur propre avantage lorsqu'il serait en âge d'entrer le monde politique.

"Et malgré ma capture durant toutes ces années je suis quand même en meilleur état que toi, dans quelles affaires tu t'es mis durant mon absence oncle Tor ?" demanda Calliopea, un mélange de taquinerie et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Etant enfants, James et Calliopea ne pouvaient pas prononcer correctement les noms de leurs parrains, c'était trop compliqué, trop long, comme leurs prénoms commençaient par Al et Ab, c'était trop similaire, alors Abelforth était resté Ab, vu que c'était comme ça que leur père l'appelait, tandis qu'Alastor était devenu Tor. C'était resté, même lorsqu'ils avaient grandi et qu'ils étaient plus que capable de prononcer les prénoms de leurs parrains.

"Tu me connais, un griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles." ria Alastor en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"Je sais oui, tu as toujours été extrêmement impulsif, presque sûre que tu as appris ça aussi à Jay." plaisanta Calliopea en enlaçant le parrain de son frère. Elle avait toujours envie de s'effondrer, la douleur était presque pire maintenant qu'elle était en liberté, qu'elle voyait ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux qui avaient aussi connu et aimé James et Lily, mais elle devait tenir le coup. Pour le moment en tout cas, parce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de craquer devant Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Plus tard ce serait peut-être différent, seule avec Trestan, une fois qu'Harrison serait en sécurité, ainsi que le reste de sa famille, là elle pourrait craquer, pas une seconde avant.

"Je suis tellement heureux de te voir." murmura Alastor lorsqu'elle se recula pour replacer une main sur l'épaule d'Harrison, peu encline à le laisser loin d'elle même pour retrouver son oncle.

"Plaisir partagé." assura Calliopea "Même si tu peux faire un peu peur maintenant. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé aux hommes qui t'ont fait ça ?"

"Au cimetière ou à Azkaban. Tu me connais, même si je suis impulsif je connais aussi toutes les lois, et je fais toujours tomber ceux que j'arrête. Malheureusement certains salopards s'en sont quand même sortis en payant de l'argent plutôt que des années d'emprisonnement." répondit Alastor, une expression sombre sur le visage à ce souvenir.

"Tant mieux. On reparlera de la seconde partie plus tard." elle dit ensuite calmement, mais l'ancien auror ne put réprimer un sourire, Malefoy et sa clique allait en baver. Thomel et Arcturus n'avaient rien pu faire à l'époque, mais là ces deux là, ils n'étaient pas du même genre et après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il doutait fortement qu'ils seraient d'humeur à pardonner.

"Calliopea, rassure moi mon enfant, dis moi que mon fils n'a pas réussi te donner envie de fuir loin de lui." demanda Thomel en s'approchant d'elle.

"Père." protesta de suite Trestan.

"Loin de là Pater, c'est bon de vous voir." sourit Calliopea, prenant dans ses bras celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son beau-père. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'appelle Père et elle avait volontiers accepté, même lorsque son père à elle était vivant, cependant elle avait choisi de l'appeler Pater pour les différencier. Une chose pour laquelle elle avait été heureuse ensuite, l'appelé père ou papa après la mort de Charlus aurait été bien trop douloureux.

"Comme si je l'aurai laissé partir sans me battre, j'étais et je reste un serpentard et on ne laisse pas partir aisément nos trésors." pointa Trestan en plaçant sa main en bas du dos de sa fiancée.

"Calliopea..." commença Dumbledore uniquement pour être interrompu.

"Je crois que ma filleule a été claire à ce sujet Albus, elle n'a aucun désir que tu l'appelle par son prénom et c'est grossier de ta part d'insister. Tout cela pour maintenir qu'une intimité entre vous existe alors qu'elle n'a jamais pu te supporter, encore moins après toutes tes actions contre sa famille. Appelle la Lady Potter-Black, ce n'est pas difficile à retenir." intervint Abelforth.

"C'est en effet très grossier et rude de votre part Dumbledore de parler ainsi à une Lady." acquiesça Thomel, un air sévère sur le visage.

"J'allais proposer qu'on aille discuter dans un endroit plus privé." dit Dumbledore, un air pincé sur le visage.

"Je n'ai rien à discuter avec vous, Trestan ?" demanda Calliopea.

"Moi non plus." nia Trestan. "Je n'ai jamais compris comment tes frères et tes amis faisaient pour le supporter. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec lui et il n'a rien qui nous intéresse."

"En parlant de choses qui nous intéresse, nous étions venus pour deux raisons en particulier, tu as fait partir la seconde, en tout cas momentanément vu que je compte bien avoir une petite discussion avec cette Ombrage." dit Calliopea, un air calme mais très dangereux sur le visage.

"Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si tu as plus la colère de ta mère ou la rage de ton père, mon amour." reconnut Trestan en l'observant.

"Pourquoi pas un mélange des deux ?" proposa Calliopea. "Ils m'ont appris tellement sur les choses à faire à ceux qui avaient la stupidité de s'en prendre à notre famille. Que des choses légales bien évidemment."

"Je connaissais tes parents, je sais très bien à quel point Charlus était dangereusement mortel lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait, pareil pour ta mère et ton frère. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que cette femme, et oui je l'ai malheureusement déjà rencontré, a plus que mérité quoique tu choisiras de lui faire, mais ne prends pas un air innocent. Ça ne te vas pas. " dit Alastor en riant légèrement.

"Quelle était la première chose à faire ?" demanda Thomel qui avait une petite idée. "Visiblement ce n'était pas dépecer Dumbledore, donc c'était quoi ?"

"Je voulais revoir Harrison et lui proposer de passer quelques jours avec nous. Qu'on apprenne à se connaître." répondit Calliopea en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

"Ce n'est pas possible." dit immédiatement Dumbledore, une pointe de panique dans le regard, très visible pour ceux qui avaient de l'expérience avec les masques, donc tout le groupe debout et même une certaine partie des étudiants, avec les serpentards et les serdaigles en tête.

"Et pourquoi vous permettez vous de répondre à sa place ?" demanda Trestan, posant son regard bleu sur le directeur, un air d'ennui sur le visage. Comme s'il allait laisser cet homme gêner sa fiancée et ses retrouvailles avec son neveu. Elle avait bien trop souffert, il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver James et Lily, il avait du à la place voir Pea souffrir à cause de la perte de ceux qu'elle aimait. Harrison Potter avait sauvé Pea, qu'il le sache ou non, qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou non, cela n'était pas important pour Trestan. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux c'était le fait que la femme qu'il aimait tenait à ce gamin, un gamin pour qui il avait également de l'affection et tant qu'Harrison voudrait bien un contact avec eux, alors il s'opposerait au monde entier, nécessaire, pour maintenir ce contact. "Vous avez certes scellé les testaments de feu Lord et Lady Potter, et je vais savoir exactement comment vous avez réussi à faire une telle chose alors qu'il y a des lois pour l'empêcher et que c'est considéré un crime passible de la peine de mort par les gobelins. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire en sorte que vous subissiez ce châtiment là, mais vous allez quand même être puni pour ce crime. Comptez sur moi." il ajouta avec un léger sourire menaçant, rappelant au passage à tout les professeurs, que oui, il était fou amoureux de Calliopea et qu'elle pouvait le calmer si nécessaire. Mais il restait un ennemi dangereux. "Cependant il est impossible que vous ayez pu vous placer comme le gardien d'Harrison vu que vous n'avez aucun lien de sang avec lui, voire aucun lien du tout, vu que Pea vit encore. Sans compter qu'il a quinze ans et donc qu'il a parfaitement les capacités de faire ses propres choix, ainsi que le droit bien sûr. Il a donc le droit de non seulement dire s'il veut ou non venir avec nous, de dire ou non ce qu'il désire. C'est son choix, à lui et à lui seul."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry, regardant Calliopea et Trestan, un air un peu perdu sur le visage.

"Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te défends ? Ou pourquoi on veut passer du temps avec toi ?" demanda Trestan. Il avait de l'expérience avec des enfants qui avaient été abusé, physiquement, mentalement ou au niveau affectif, un grand nombre de jeunes dans ce cas allaient à Serpentard. Il avait eu plusieurs amis, voire allié, dans ce cas et Sirius le frère adoptif de Pea avait été dans ce cas également.

"Les deux." dit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux après un moment d'hésitation.

"Je te défends parce que tu es le neveu de Pea, ça veut dire que tu es de la famille. J'étais aussi là le jour de ta naissance et pendant plusieurs mois après ça. Je t'ai même gardé et changé tes couches. Tu comptes pour moi et en plus ton existence a aidé Pea à tenir le coup toutes ses années, rien que pour ce dernier point, je te protégerai de toutes mes forces." répondit Trestan, honnêtement, son regard plongé dans les yeux émeraudes d'Harry. "Tu es de toute façon le neveu de sang de Pea, mais je te considère aussi comme le mien."

"Quand au pourquoi nous souhaitons passer du temps avec toi, c'est simple tu es de la famille et nous voulons apprendre à te connaître. Le Toi de maintenant, pas le toi du bébé qu'on a connu." continua Calliopea, sa voix se fit douce, presqu'un murmure, elle ne voulait pas être entendue par tout les élèves de Poudlard, uniquement son neveu et personne d'autre. Si ceux qui l'entouraient, à savoir sa famille l'entendait, elle s'en moquait mais c'était un moment privé et si pour qu'il reste tel, elle avait lancé un léger sort pour empêcher les autres d'écouter, et bien c'était parfaitement légal. Et si ça posait un problème à quelqu'un, tant pis pour lui, ou elle d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Calliopea, tout comme James d'ailleurs, n'avait jamais été la personne la plus empathique au monde, elle n'était pas particulièrement cruelle mais elle ne se souciait pas non plus beaucoup des gens en dehors de son cercle. Elle avait conscience qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'Harrison ait été la seule victime d'Ombrage, elle s'en était probablement aussi pris à des né-moldus, des gens qui n'auraient pas la possibilité de protester mais aussi et surtout des gens qui ne savaient pas que de telles plumes étaient interdites à l'utilisation, à part dans des cas extrêmement réglementés.

"Je ne cherche pas à remplacer mon frère Harrison, Jay est mort, je le pleure bien sûr et je le pleurerais probablement toujours, c'était mon frère, mon jumeau. Mais tu n'es pas lui, je le sens très bien avec ma magie, mais je le vois aussi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu as des points communs avec tes parents mais tu n'es pas eux." elle continua, voulant que son neveu comprenne bel et bien qu'elle était sincère.

"Harry tu ne peux pas partir avec elle." appela soudain une voix, celle d'une jeune fille brune qui était assise non loin d'Harry, avec un garçon roux qui était forcément un Weasley.

"Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?" demanda Harry, son ton légèrement défensif tandis qu'il faisait face à Hermione.

"Tu ne la connais pas et elle manque de respect au Professeur Dumbledore." pointa Hermione avec un ton légèrement supérieur.

Calliopea haussa un sourcil, observant en silence la jeune fille, elle ne savait pas quel genre de relation elle avait avec son neveu, mais elle savait que c'était une née-moldue. Ses parents avaient certes été des sangs-purs, mais Calliopea n'avait pas été élevé par des personnes qui pensaient que le sang ne faisait pas particulièrement la différence, tout ce qui importait c'était les manières des gens. S'ils étaient polis ou non, s'ils se comportaient correctement ou non. Bien sûr elle croyait aux traditions de la magie, elle croyait au respect de la magie, et aux fêtes autour de cette dernière. Elle était certes agacée par le fait que les né-moldus apportaient leurs croyances et leurs idées dans le monde magique et voulaient changer les choses, sans forcément comprendre les conséquences de telles idées.

Elle n'appréciait pas le ton de cette jeune fille, que ce soit le ton qu'elle employait en parlant d'elle ou celui qu'elle utilisait pour Harrrison, néanmoins elle choisit de ne rien dire. Visiblement elle était proche de son neveu et elle allait essayer de lui donner une chance, échangeant un regard avec Trestan il acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, c'était visible, l'héritier Nott n'aimait pas du tout qu'on insulte sa fiancée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cependant il comprenait le point de vue de Calliopea. Ils étaient des étrangers pour Harrison, même s'ils l'avaient connu enfant, tandis qu'elle était certainement une amie du jeune Potter.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" cria le ministre Fudge en arrivant avec Ombrage, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, avec plusieurs aurors.

"C'est elle Ombrage ?" demanda Calliopea en observant la femme habillée en rose et un visage de grenouille. Elle comprenait très bien le point de vue de Trestan et sa description à présent.

"Oui." acquiesça Harrison.

"Très bien. J'en étais presque sûre mais je ne voulais pas me tromper." sourit Calliopea, mais c'était un sourire dangereux et froid, le sourire d'un Black, ou d'un Potter furieux. "Miss Ombrage..."

"Hem. Hem. Professeur Ombrage, je suis même la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et la Sous Secrétaire du Ministre." rectifia le crapaud rose.

"Il est impossible de détenir un poste à Poudlard et au Ministère, c'est la loi. On ne voudrait pas de conflits d'intérêt après tout." répondit Calliopea, avec un sourire presqu'angélique, si on ne regardait pas ses yeux en tout cas. "Mais vous voyez, je me moque du conflit d'intérêt. Je me moque aussi de la petite guéguerre que vous avez avec Dumbledore. Je me moque de votre identité ou même de votre position dans le gouvernement. Tout cela n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai fait l'effort de retenir votre nom et pour laquelle je prends la peine de vous parler en ce moment c'est pour que vous compreniez pleinement votre erreur."

"Mon erreur ? Pour qui vous prenez vous ?" dit Ombrage, visiblement furieuse qu'on lui parle de la sorte, elle n'utilisait même plus son ton de petite fille.

"Oh, mes excuses je ne me suis pas présentée." s'excusa, d'un ton faux évident, Calliopea. "Je suis Lady Régente Potter et Lady Régente Black. Mon nom est Calliopea Potter, la sœur jumelle de James Potter et donc la tante d'Harrison Potter. Non seulement vous avez attaqué mon neveu, et le futur Lord Potter, dans les médias et ce de manière honteuse mais vous avez osé le blesser. Taisez-vous." elle leva la main pour arrêter les paroles qui allaient sortir de la bouche d'Ombrage qui semblait très pale, ce qui était logique vu qu'en parlant Calliopea avait prit soin de montrer au contingent du ministère ses bagues, prouvant qu'elle était bel et bien qui elle prétendait être. "Pas la peine de mentir, je sais pour les plumes de sang et pour les mots inscrits lors de vos retenus sur la main de mon neveu. Et vous allez souffrir comme vous l'avez fait souffrir, vous allez le payer et cher. Et vous savez le mieux, je n'aurai pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour agir."

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Ombrage était déjà en train de se tordre de douleur, du sang jaillissant de son corps avant qu'elle ne soit transformé en un crapaud rose. Le tout grâce à la magie silencieuse de Calliopea et sous les yeux du Premier Ministre du Gouvernement Magique.


End file.
